C11NT Epsilon
Profile ID: ** Password: ** ...+++ Access Granted +++... Retrieving NEW-TYPE Experement Completion Record... * Skitarii of the NEW-TYPE experiments were created to act as forward operatives for the rest of their mechanized legions in both active and support combat roles, collecting information to be dispatched great distances to observing Tech-Magos while sustaining themselves in hostile environments unattached to the main control-feeds of the Skitarii Legions. As a NEW-TYPE Skitarii Number 11 has been granted a higher-functioning cortex capable of processing, acting on, and learning from data in real time as well as inbuilt schematics for maintenance both upon it's own body and armaments without the direct assistance of a Tech-Magos. * Blessed Armaments of the Omnissiah include cerebral linked Solid Projectile pistols for simple field-repair and accessible resupply, modified crimson combat carapace containing inbuilt photo-reactive lenses and oxygen recycling systems for maximal deployment time. Backstory Tithed unto the Inquisition following an investigation into the actions of the Magos-Biologis Xanthin and his experiments of the flesh and mind found to be eccentric and full of omnissian zeal but loyal by the presiding Inquisitor, Xanthin gifted the eleventh of his completed projects to the Inquisitor as a show of faith and loyalty to the Imperium. Of course he had alternate motives that while perturbing were tolerable to the Inquisitor and his acolyte's cell, while Number 11 served wholly to his new master small packets of data of Mechanicus interest were to be automatically stored within his memory banks and transferred via data-tethers to Azkaelon Adeptus Mechanicus factoriums upon arrival. Personality Home World: Frontier World (Pre-Assimilation, Novabella) Later Forgeworld (Core Theta) Background: Adeptus Mechanicus Role: Desperado Divination: "''Even one who has nothing can still offer his life.."'' Quirks: Monotonous Voice, No Eyelids, Mementos: Acolyte Cell: Aptitudes: * Agility * Ballistic Skill * Fellowship * Intelligence * Defense * Finesse * Tech EXP Spent: 7950/8000 Fate Threshold: 3/3 Wounds: 11 Current: 11 B.S +20 T +10 Int +10 Equipment: Armor: Hax-Orthlack Combat Carapace MkII 6 (Head, Arms) 7 (Body, Legs) Cybernetics: '''Mechanicus Implants, Good M.I.U, Optical Mechadendrite, Bionic Heart '''Equipment: Hand Cannon, Imperial Robes, Micro-Bead, Photo Visor, Respirator, Consumables: Vials of Sacred Ungents x2, Ammo: 54 Bullets Skills Talents & Trait Talents: Ambidextrous, Armor Monger, Hard Target, Mighty Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Reload, Sprint, Target Selection, Two Weapon Wielder (Ranged), Traits: Mechanicus Implants. Weapon Proficiency: Solid Projectile, Special Abilities Divination: * When this character burns Fate threshold to survive a lethal injury, roll 1d10. On a result of 10, he survives whatever grievous wound would have killed him but does not reduce his Fate threshold. Replace the Weak Flesh: * An Adeptus Mechanicus character counts the Availability of all cybernetics as two levels more available (Rare items count as Average, Very Rare items count as Scarce, etc.). Rely on None but Yourself: * A frontier world character gains a +20 bonus to Tech-Use tests when applying personal weapon modiications, and a +10 bonus when repairing damaged items Move and Shoot: * Once per round, after performing a Move action, a Desperado character may perform a single Standard Attack with a Pistol weapon he is currently wielding as a Free Action. Corruption Corruption Points: 0 Insanity Points: 0